


Zootopia - The Mammal Trafficking Case

by a_March_Hare



Category: Alternate reality Zootopia
Genre: BDSM fetish, Forced Sex, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_March_Hare/pseuds/a_March_Hare
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate Zootoipa universe, and uses the movie story as a history base only.  It contains adult language and situations not suitable for younger readers.  Please be responsible and use content filters if you do not wish to view adult material.  It is purely fictional and is not meant to represent any specific individuals or events.  The work here is parody fan fiction so some changes have been made and/or liberties taken to the original Zootopia characters in order to fit into my world setting and/or fill some gaps created by the owner of the original story.This is the beginning of a series regarding a case involving Judy and Nick and a mammal trafficking ring.  There is a lot of adult content here covering multiple taboos.A heart felt thanks to everyone who has chosen to read this story, given their comments and liked it well enough to add to their favorites list.Original characters created by me for use in this story are owned by me.Zootopia and the characters that appeared in the movie are owned by Disney.Any characters similar to characters that may have been created by others for use in their stories and/or art is purely coincidental.
Relationships: Beth Binks, Nick Wilde - Relationship, judy hopps - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Zootopia - The Mammal Trafficking Case

Being the first chapter, this is The Ubiquitous Disclaimer:

To begin with, I would like to say that the stories I post here are Not Safe For Work. They contain explicit sex, language, use of alcohol and violence, etc.. It is highly recommended that adults who do not want their under aged children to view the content of my work, either accidentally or intentionally, to use any of the site's content filters, or be responsible parents and monitor your children. Those of us who post here and the site in general, Are Not responsible for doing Your job.

These stories are “inspired” by Disney's Zootopia/Zootropolis movie and Do Not follow the movie canon to any extent. If you are a Zootopia/Zootropolis purest, then this work Is Not for you. The movie provides a level of history on which my stories refer to from time to time, but these stories Are Not bound to anything that took place in the movie.

There are no humans in my reality. None. Nadda. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Any similarity to human culture, society, morals, religion, etc., are purely coincidental due to the fact that those human characteristics were used as a template (a guide to refer to), Not as a foundation (an underlying basis) in my story. Just like the original movie was used as a template for the history in my story, Not as the foundation on which my story follows to the letter. My fantasy story, therefore, My rules.

I incorporate the basic traits of the non evolved animals into my anthropomorphic characters. This means that society itself had to evolve differently than human society. Human society is based on the conformity of a single species living in a given geopolitical climate. Society in my story is based on the acceptance of the differences of hundreds of different species that evolved over time all trying to coexist with each other. There are laws in place for the sake of preventing chaos such as speed limits or thou shall not steal from one another and so forth, but there are no laws that impact how a species should propagate or requiring them to be monogamist if their pre-evolved species was polygamist. In my story, it is actually against the law for one or more species to try to make another species conform to their particular species beliefs. Gods exist on a superfluous level in that each species holds its own beliefs in regard to a god and other species accept that some have them and others do not. Most simply refer to their ancestors instead of a god. There is no organized religion here. Your relationship with your god is between you and your god. Morals are determined by what is considered right and wrong within the species cultures and/or in society as a whole, not by any god or religion.

For those readers who feel that relationships between my characters should stay strictly between them, for instance, a monogamist relationship between Nick and Judy, I am sorry to say that you will be disappointed. That is an aspect more commonly associated with same species relationships. Inter-species relationships are far less likely to become monogamist, especially if one or both are polygamist by nature. And yes it is highly unlikely that a rabbit and a fox could mate due to the size differences, but if larger breeds of dogs are able to mate with smaller breeds half their size, then it is possible. In nature, examples can be found all around us.

For those who feel that I am not keeping my characters true to the movie, you are correct! I Am Not keeping to the format of the movie. That was Disney's world, not my world. Again, this is my fantasy story, set in an alternate universe, dimension, or whatever physics term you choose to associate it with. If my stories do not appeal to your view of how a Zootopia/Zootropolis story should be, then please feel free to not read them. I understand there is a huge fan base that wants to stay true to the movie and have others build on that premise, but I am not to be one of them. Sorry.

The stories I post here are parody and for entertainment only and are not meant to infringe on any copyright nor is any personal profit being made off them. I appreciate you taking the time to read my work and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

…..  
The Mammal Trafficking Case  
Chapter One – Small Mammal Tactical Team

Chief Bogo entered the bull pen to the usual chants and tribal grunts of the other officers. He carried the usual stack of assignment folders and a few other items as well. He also seemed to have a little extra bounce in his step as he crossed the room and took his usual place behind the podium.

“All Right, All Right! Enough!” He bellowed with a slight smile on his face. Everyone settled down and took their seats. “I have several items on the docket, but first I have a major announcement to make. Over the last two years the Mammal Inclusion Initiative has produced over two dozen size class, 'S' officers, including Hopps... and Wilde.” He gave Judy a proud smile when he said her name and rolled his eyes when he said Nick's.

He paused for a moment to allow for congratulations and cat-calls. Naturally, Nick had to stand up in his chair, face the rest of the jeering officers and wave for more, one of the reasons for Bogo to roll his eyes.

“Sit down, Wilde before I glue your ass to that chair!” barked Bogo. He cleared his throat and continued, “Most of the other officers have of course been assigned to other precincts, and some of you have even had the opportunity to work with some of them.” He place the stack of folders off to one side then looked out among the room full of various species officers. “As a few of you may know, I have been working with the Mayor's office to create a special unit made up of smaller stature mammals for use in situations where larger mammals are unable to gain access to, or would be ineffective due to the close quarters involved. After the event at the climate wall, both the Mayor and City Council have agreed that having such a unit would be in the best interest of the city.” He paused for a moment while he picked up a piece of paper and read from it, “Effective as of today, I wish to announce the activation of the Small Mammal Tactical Team.”

“SMuTT?” spouted Nick with a cocked head, drawing a roar of laughter from the other officers and a playful elbow jab from Judy.

“Knock It Off, Wilde, before I change my mind regarding your future with this unit,” scolded Bogo which drew an equally loud roar of laughter. “All right, Listen up! To start with, there will be ten size class, 'S' officers assigned to this unit. The unit will report directly to either myself or Deputy Chief LaMontagne, much the same as S.W.A.T..” He set the paper aside and looked out into the group of mammals. “DelGato.”

Enrique, a very powerful looking male lion stood up while Bogo made his way to the main aisle holding a large folder and two small boxes.

“As senior officer in this room, I'm promoting you to Lieutenant of the unit,” drawing chants and tribal grunts and hoots from the other officers in the room.

DelGato grinned and walked up to Bogo to receive his new rank insignia and operations manual, along with an exchange of salutes.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant,” smiled the Chief, giving the lion a hearty paw shake. “As the senior class, 'S' officer, I'm promoting Judy Hopps to First Sergeant. She will serve as your second.” Again drawing chants, desk pounds and a very surprised look to Judy's face.

Bogo handed DelGato the other small box with Judy's new rank insignia for him to present to her. She hopped off her chair, approached and saluted both senior Officers. Enrique presented her the new rank pins with a proud grin and another salute. She then received a paw shake from Bogo and DelGato then turned to face the room and a thunderous applause form the other officers along with a thumbs up from Nick.

The Chief adjusted his glasses and continued, “The other class, 'S' officers are currently gathering in the Tactical wing of the Precinct. This will be no small endeavor you'll be undertaking, Lieutenant.”

“Buh, Dum, Chee!” remarked Nick slapping in time on the table and again drawing laughter from the room and the stink eye from Bogo.

“Get down to your unit, Lieutenant,” commanded Bogo. “And make sure you take Wilde with you before I use him as my next chalk board eraser.”

The three left the bull pen to another thunderous round of applause and cheers. The Chief watched them exit with a proud smile on his face the addressed the other officers. “All Right, Shut It! Assignments!”

…..  
“Congratulations, Lieutenant. Sergeant,” piped Nickwhile following DelGato and Judy down to the tactical wing.

Judy looked over her shoulder with a skip in her step and a jazzed look on her face. DelGato simply shook his head knowing that Nick was all his to put up with now.

“Seriously though, Lieutenant, couldn't they have come up with a name that would be harder to pervert as far as acronyms are concerned? I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who had SMuTT pop into their head.”

“Its a good thing the two of you are still basically partners, Hopps,” said DelGato with a wry grin. “I'll expect you to keep a tight reign on his leash.” he stated scanning over the roster of the other offices that were assigned to his unit while they walked down the hall.

“Understood, Lieutenant,” replied Judy turning to give Nick a, 'Will you please stop it,' look. Nick remained silent, but sported a shit eating grin.

The Tactical wing of the precinct was home to S.W.A.T. and part of the Cyber-Crime Unit. Each department had a main door that led from the corridor to a large assembly area with offices, equipment racks, class and locker rooms. A door led from this area to a large garage that held vehicles specially designed for the unit. A large training gymnasium was situated across the main corridor from all the departments.

The other eight class size 'S' officers joining the unit were; Joseph Brookmaster, a male otter, Zedekiah Dancing-Paws, a male coyote, Max Everfrost, a male lynx, Tammy Juniper, a female skunk, Buck Sagebrush, a male hare (jackrabbit), April Stoats, a female weasel, Ginny VanderWarren, a female rabbit, and Daisy Waterford a female raccoon. All of them were milling about in the S.M.T.T. Facilities, introducing themselves to one another when DelGato, Judy and Nick arrived.

“Lieutenant on deck!” barked Judy when they entered the assembly room. Nick went to a point near the front center of the room while all the other officers instantly fell in at attention around him.

“At ease,” ordered DelGato standing before the officers, Judy by his right side. “For those of you who do not know me, I am Lieutenant Enrique DelGato, Chief of Operations for this unit. This is First Sergeant Judy Hopps, my right paw.” A few whispers passed between the other officers. “She's the one in command of everything in this unit, so if you have anything to say about things around here, it goes through her first.”

Judy swelled with pride over DelGato's confidence in her ability to be in charge of the unit.

“The rest of you are now part of a highly specialized team, designed to go places and do missions that would be impracticable to use larger police officers on the force for. Like S.W.A.T., you will be trained to use weapons and tactics you would not have normally been trained to use. Unlike it, there will be times where you will be called upon to do seemingly mundane assignments that have less than appealing aspects, but are important none the less. You are the first officers to be assigned to this unit, therefore, you will be the ones who set the standards for all other's to follow. You will base those standards on those already established by Sgt. Hopps. Failure to meet her standards means you fail to meet mine. So, unless you prefer being a beat cop or traffic duty over being part of the ZPD's most specialized tactical team, I suggest you meet or exceed those standards. I will be interviewing each of you one at a time over the course of this shift. In the mean time, I recommend you get to know each other. Your lives may one day depend on it.”

“A-Ten-Shun!” barked Judy bringing the room back to attention until DelGato turned to go to his office. “Dismissed!” She announced then went to join him for her interview and understanding of her new duties, closing the door behind her.

“Oh, my gosh! It's really her. It's Judy Hopps herself!” exclaimed the Ginny, bouncing with excitement.

“Hero figure?” asked Nick with genuine interest while turning to meet his fellow officers. He'd never encountered any other officer with that much enthusiasm over meeting Judy before.

“Both of you are pretty much heroes to all of us,” stated the Daisy. “You two were the first to break through the barriers of size and species prejudiced on the duty force.”

“You proved to others that smaller mammals like us have something to contribute to the force and community as well,” informed Joseph waving his paw past the other officers.

Nick took a more humble attitude at the thought of being a pioneer in something. He always admired Judy for her determination and dedication towards proving to the rest of the force and the community that though size may have some limitations, heart doesn't. He never saw himself as being equally strong in those qualities, or as an inspiration to others. He took a breath and released it. “Officer Nick Wilde, class clown and overall pain in the ass to Chief Bogo,” he smiled holding his paw out to the other officers.

…..  
There were two offices set next to each other in the unit. The one on the left, closest to the main door, had a large white piece of paper covering the window on the door. The one on the right had the words 'Lt. Enrique DelGato, Chief of Operations, Small Mammal Tactical Team' on the door window. Judy sat in a chair across from DelGato's desk, “Thank you for your confidence in my abilities, Lieutenant. I won't let you down.”

“If I had any doubts that you would, I wouldn't have chosen you for my second or placed you on such a high pedestal, Judy,” he smiled glancing out the window of his office. “They already look up to you as someone special in the ZPD. Now, I need to see to it that they look up to you as something more. You have a rare gift, Judy. You believe. You believe in yourself and in others, and you believe that a difference can be made. I need an officer at my side with that quality.” Judy gave him a, 'you can count on me,' smile. “I won't lie to you, we're in uncharted waters here, with a whole city of mammals scrutinizing our every move.” He handed her a set of papers stapled together, “I need you to read this overview of your duties for me.”

He sat quietly while she read through the papers. There were a couple of times he noticed her eyes grow wide, but was unsure of what that may have meant. She thoroughly read each page then looked up at him to let him know she was finished reading.

“Just so we're clear on this, Judy. Now that you understand what's going to be expected of you, if you want to back out, I'll understand. There will be no ill reflection.”

“No, Sir. I'm in this, one-hundred percent,” she proclaimed with enthusiasm and a determined look on her face.

He stood up and walked over to her. “I was hoping you'd say that. Let's get you situated then,” he said with a smile, opening the door and motioning for her to follow him. “By the way, since Wilde is the next senior class 'S' officer he'll be your second. I'll bring him up to speed after I interview the other officers.” Judy smiled and nodded her head.

The other officers stopped what they were doing and watched as Enrique went up to the other office door and removed the paper from the window. On the window it read, '1st Sgt. Judy Hopps, Unit Commander, S.M.T.T.'.

Judy put her paws up to her drop jawed face among cheers and applause. There were even a few hearty whistles from the supportive group of officers.

“You'll find all of your new equipment and uniforms inside,” he said kneeling down to place his paw on her shoulder. “Congratulations, Commander.”

“But, you're the Commanding Officer of the unit. Chief Bogo promoted you to that position,” she said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

“No, he promoted me to Lieutenant,” he corrected as he stood up. Judy still looked confused. ”I'm now pretty much administrative personnel with final say over how things get handled in the unit. As of right now, You are the senior and ranking officer of this unit and therefore the Commanding Officer. This is Your unit. Those officers are Your team. I'm just here to see to it that it gets done.” Judy looked over to her fellow officers then back to DelGato. “So, are you with me on this, Sgt. Hopps?”

“All the way, Lt. DelGato!” she proclaimed giving him one of the sharpest salutes she had ever given.

“Then let's get this unit up to speed,” he announced returning her salute, accompanied by more cheering.

He took a few steps back while the other officers crowded around her to offer congratulations. Looking over to the main entry door to the department he saw Chief Bogo leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Satisfied he made the right choices Bogo gave DelGato a casual salute and nod.

“Alright, Commander, we have work to do,” he called out to Judy. She thanked everyone and dashed into his office to get started.

“Now that it's official, we can expect our jobs and lives to become a lot more complicated,” he said handing her a clip board with a roster of the unit on it.

“Status Quo,” she sighed looking out the window.

“What's on your mind, Judy?” he asked sitting in his chair and leaning forward, seeing she was a little distracted.

“Last week I was informed that I would be giving a recruitment speech at Bunny Burrow High,” she informed with a sad look on her face. She was looking forward to going back to her old school to give the speech and visit some old friends as well. “I was really looking forward to going. It's been a while since I was back home,” she halfheartedly smiled. “Now, with these new responsibilities, I imagine someone else will get assigned to give the speech.”

DelGato looked up at his calendar on the wall. Today was Monday. At the top of the box were the letters, “S.M.T.T. announcement.” In Tuesday's through Thursday's boxes it read, “Hopps in BB.” For Friday through Monday were red letters that said, “Long weekend, last chance to decline.” And for Tuesday of the following week it read, “Open For Business.”

“According to my calendar, you're in Bunny Burrow Tuesday through Thursday then have Friday through Monday off to make one last hoo-raw before getting to work.” he corrected with an even tone.

“But, we just went active...” she stated looking up at the calendar.

“It's going to take a few days to get everyone acclimated to their new role. Well, most everyone. I think you've got a pretty good grasp of things already. Besides, the cubs can use a few days to settle in before I turn you loose on them,” he smiled leaning back in his chair.

“Thank You, Enrique!” she grinned leaping across the office to give him a hug.

“Alright, settle down,” he chuckled pushing her back. “You don't want to get written up for assaulting a senior officer on the first day of your new job, do you?”

She straighten her uniform and took a refreshing breath.

“That's what I like to see. Bright eyes and a positive attitude,” he complimented. “We're going to need it.”

“Like you said, this is uncharted waters. We're bound to have growing pains and hit a few bumps along the way, but I'm sure we can make this into a crack unit,” she surmised seeing he had something on his mind.

“Not to sound like I'm unloading this on you, Judy, but a lot of it is because of you,” he said leaning back in his chair.

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers, Enrique! Not the hero speech again!” she groaned flopping into the chair.

“Nope, not the hero speech. I'm referring to those growing pains you mentioned. You have earned your place here at Precinct One and have the unflinching support of every officer in it. That isn't so throughout the others, however,” he informed her. “There are other officers in the department that will contest your appointment as First Sergeant of this unit. And a couple who may even contest my appointment as Chief of Operations.”

Judy pondered his words for a moment. She could think of a few senior officers from other precincts that would be excellent choices for her new position. “So why me, then? If there were other officers equally qualified with seniority?” she inquired.

“Higher seniority, yes. Equal qualifications? Not necessarily. What is the name of this unit?” he asked leaning forward.

“Small Mammal Tactical Team,” she replied matter of fact, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

“SMALL Mammal Tactical Team.” he emphasized. “Not one of the other officers who might feel that they should be sitting where you are now is under six feet tall. The tallest officer out there,” he pointed out the window, “is four four. Four six is the maximum height limit for officers assigned to this unit for non admin officers.”

“I don't see why any other officer would have a need to contest it then,” she said now that she fully understood the perimeters.

“Envy, jealousy, ego,” he listed while leaning back. The point is, everyone of us all the way up to the Chief will more than likely get an earful of complaints and insults, on top of all the hazing that comes from being the new cub on the block. And of course, there's Nick's label,” he chuckled. In truth, Enrique really did get a kick out of Nick's comment about the unit's acronym.

“So what do we do,” she asked, squaring her shoulders and taking a firm posture.

“That,” he replied pointing at her. “We stand our ground. We ignore the naysayers and do what we were created for. This is a new unit, made up of some of the youngest officers on the force, both in age and seniority, but hell, that just gives us something else to boast about, right?”

“Absolutely,” she acknowledged getting up from the chair.

“What say we get to know our unit?” he suggested nodding at the list on the clipboard.

At the top of the list was her name with a check mark beside it. She gave him an understanding nod then stepped out to call the next name on the list. “Brookmaster, Joseph,” she called out.

The male otter shot forward, gave Judy a quick salute then darted into the office. Judy followed and closed the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Oasis Tower in Sahara Square, a group of mammals were causing a disruption among the shops on the lower level. One of the janitors, a gray fox known as Mace, watched with interest while a brown female rabbit ran through the various shops, upending displays and knocking over merchandise tables. He noticed that her escape route was going to lead her right past him, so he waited patiently until she ran past to trip her up, causing her to slide across the floor and into a decorative aisle planter, rendering her unconscious. He then casually scooped her up and made his way out to his van utilizing all the commotion and confusion to keep from being notice. Once in his van he tied her up and gagged her, then went back to work as if nothing had happened.

At the end of his shift, Mace returned to his van where the little brown rabbit was trying to regain her senses. “Don't bother struggling. You can't get away,” he informed his newly acquired victim. He then started the van and drove off to his place in Tundra Town. “By the way, I like your style. For your sake I hope you're also open minded.”

After backing into a garage and closing the door he drug the rabbit out of the van an tossed her over his shoulder. She tried to complain and get away, but she was gagged and securely bound at the ankles and with her arms tied tightly behind he back. He took her into a room where he laid her on a table then took a pair of scissors and began cutting her clothes off much to her disapproval. After removing all her clothes he grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look at him. “Like I said earlier, I like your style. You've got spirit,” he said while leering over her naked body licking his lips. “You're also one sexy looking bunny. Tell you what... you come to work for me and I won't turn you over to the cops... or worse. Deal?” He watched the expressions change several times on her face. “Hell, who am I kidding? I wouldn't turn you over to the cops. That would be loss of revenue. I guess that leaves worse.”

The helpless rabbit laid on the table dazed and confused. Obviously she wasn't in any condition to argue, but what exactly was going on still hadn't managed to bring her out of her stupor. She tried to focus on his face while squirming and protesting through the gag.

Mace leaned in close and gave her body a long, lingering sniff, focusing on her nether region. She noticed his lingering over her crotch and began to squirm and protest even more. “That's it my dear,” he taunted. “Work your magic with you sex. Let me embrace the wonderful aroma of your scent.”

Now she was really starting to sober up and fear was beginning to take hold of her. Her eyes were wide and nostrils were flared, trying to get as much air as she could to help clear her head. She could feel his breath moving over her exposed pussy as he took in long sniffs of her feminine scent.

“I'm going to put this as straight forward as I can,” he said before spreading her knees and taking a long, deep lick of her trembling pussy causing her to twist and scream against the gag. She tried to close her legs, but he was too powerful and held her right where he wanted her. “You can either be my personal toy or someone else's. In other words, you can either accept me as your master or I can sell you to another mammal who might treat you even worse than I would. Either way, I will do anything I want to you and you will accept it.” He took another slow, deep lick, forcing his tongue between the folds of her labia and along her clit.

The rabbit rolled her eyes back into her head at the sensation of his strong tongue pushing its way deep between her folds mixed with the fear of not knowing what was going on. She wasn't sure which feeling was the strongest, the fear or the sexual enticement.

He smiled as her juices started to flow from her tiny pussy. “So you are open to my proposition. Good,” he stated before giving her another long lick, this one from her anus to her navel. The doe shuddered at the sensation and her screams drifted towards moans. “Oh yes, I'm going to turn you into one hell of a sex toy. My sex toy. My slave.”

The little rabbit wasn't sure if it was her survival instincts or actual desire that had her warming up to his actions and words. No doubt she was terrified, but the way he teased her pussy, pawed at her body and spoke to her seemed to strike a feral chord within her. One that wanted to see just how far he would go with her.

“Now, I am going to remove the gag and you are not going to scream,” he told her while untying the gag. “If you do, then I will simply shove a fence post in your cunt and toss you in a corner to suffer, understood?”

She nodded her head and waited for him to remove the gag. Once it was out she took several deep breaths and tried to stifle her tears. “P-Please... don't hurt me,” she pleaded in a soft voice.

“Sweetheart, I'm going to do nothing but hurt you,” he said with a menacing grin, causing her to start to whimper. “Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to be impaled now, do you?” She quickly shook her head. “Good. I'd hate to ruin such a perfect pussy as yours to something as uncaring as a fence post. Now then, let's get down to business... Let's start with your name.”

“D-Deborah... my name is Deborah.

“Deborah, huh,” he snickered. “I prefer Deb. Do you mind if I call you Deb?” he asked with the same menacing grin. She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. “Good. You on the other paw will call me Master,” he told her while giving her an expectant look.

“Y-Yes, M-Master,” she stammered while trying to keep from crying.

He sighed and gently stroked her face. “This is working out so much better than I expected. How about you? Do think this is going well?” he asked with a thoughtful expression. She nodded her head and whimpered as she felt his other paw squeeze her pussy tightly. “Good. Let's try something easy to start with,” he said while dropping his trousers and letting his full erection drop in front of her face. “Take me in your mouth. If I feel any teeth I'll rip them from your mouth. All of them, understand?” She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. “Oh no. Eyes open. You're going to watch as you fuck me with your mouth.”

Deb took a deep breath and positioned her head to take his member into her mouth. He wasn't as big as she expected a fox to be, only half again the size of a large rabbit. She slowly took the tip into her mouth, but was soon grabbed by the back of her head and forced down onto the shaft itself.

“Fuck me, Deb. Mouth fuck me until I tell you to stop,” he said while squeezing and rubbing her pussy. “Do me proper and I won't fist fuck this tight, little pussy of yours.” And without warning he shoved a finger deep into her vagina causing her to scream around his foxhood.

Reluctantly, Deb started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft while he finger fucked her pussy. At first he allowed her to go as deep as she chose, but eventually he started to force her to go further down. It soon became obvious to her that she was going to have to deep throat him and to emphasize that he inserted another finger into her pussy while pushing her head further down on his member.

“How about I let you choose, Deb? Which shall it be? My cock all the way down your throat or my fist all the way up your cunt?” he declared while placing more pressure on her pussy with his paw. Tears poured out of her eyes form the pain and humiliation he was placing upon her. “Tell you what, I'll give you to the count of five to choose, then I'll choose for you. Deal?” He got a solid grip on the back of her head with one paw and with the other, aligned a third finger at the opening of her vagina, placing a lot of pressure on her pussy. Deb whimpered and tried to take his foxhood all the way down, but was having some trouble. It wasn't his size so much as her crying that kept her from doing so. “One... Two... Three...” he was pushing harder on her pussy and forcing her head down to the point where she couldn't take him. “Four...” She forced herself to stifle her crying and open her throat to take his full length just as he said, “Five,” and forced her head all the way down to his crotch while shoving the third finger all the way into her pussy, bottoming out on her cervix. He held her head tight while she screamed as he hammered his fingers along the length of her tiny vagina. He then pulled her head back for her to get a bit of a breath then forced it back down all the way. Soon he was bouncing her head and thrusting his fingers in rhythm. After what seemed like an eternity he took his fingers out of her pussy and let her head go so she could back off of him. “Not bad,” he said while she coughed and whimpered. “You'll get the hang of it. Of course, I still haven't cum yet and there is still one hole that has yet to be explored,” he said while turning her on the table to align his foxhood with her anus.

“P-Please don't. Please...,” she begged, feeling him spread her butt cheeks and placing the tip of his member against her anus.

“Sorry, you forgot to use the proper word,” he said. He then shoved the full length of his member into her rectum causing her to scream loudly at the painful intrusion. “For that I will have to fuck your ass for at least one hour to start. After that we can either start over or move on to something more educational.” He placed her into a position that would cause her the most pain while allowing him to fuck her hard and deep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how should we celebrate this grand occasion, Carrots?” asked Nick while they exited the precinct at the end of the shift. Both officers were still really jazzed about the new positions and promotions.

“First thing I need to do is tell Beth,” she said while skipping down the steps with a broad grin. “Afterwards we can come up with a suitable celebration.”

Nick gave her an approving smile and said, “Works for me. I imagine Patches will be just as excited as you are about it.” He held the passenger door of his truck open for her to hop in then entered the driver's side and drove to Judy's apartment.

Entering her apartment, Judy call out, “Hey Beth... I've got some awesome news!”

“In the kitchen, Jules!” Beth replied. Judy tossed her keys into the dish on the sideboard and rounded the corner to the kitchen to find Beth fixing supper wearing nothing but an apron as she was prone to do. “Hey sweetie, whats got you so pumped up? Oh, hey Nick. You staying for supper?” she asked without a care in the world as to her lack of clothing.

Judy put her face in her palm and said, “Oh shoot. I knew I should have called first.”

Nick gave a light chuckle, “What's wrong, Carrots. This isn't the first time I've come over to see a near naked bunny.”

“Still, I should have known,” Judy replied with a smile and a sigh. She reached out to take Beth's paws and look her in the eyes. “Anyway, do you notice anything different?” she asked with a beaming smile.

Beth gave her a good looking over, glanced over to Nick who was also smiling ear to ear then back at Judy. “Well..., you both seem to be wearing new uniforms...”

“And?” inquired Judy while nodding her head.

“And..., you're... wearing Sergeants Stripes!” Beth squealed with joy and started to hop up and down with excitement. She then gave Judy a powerful hug and long kiss. “You got promoted?!”

“Not just promoted, but placed in charge of the ZPD's newest unit. The Small Mammal Tactical Team.” Judy said with a proud smile.

Beth's eyes went wide with playfulness. “You've been placed in charge of the S.M.uT.T. unit?!” she giggled.

Nick tossed his arms into the air and looking to the ceiling said, “Vindication!”

Judy rolled her eyes at both of their comments. “Yes, it probably could have used a little more thought, but it is what it is,” she snickered. She then elbow jabbed Nick in the thigh and said, “It's Beth, Nick. Of course she'd catch it.” Beth and Nick gave each other a wink and a high four. “So, Nick and I were thinking about celebrating. Any ideas?”

Beth was quick to give a response, “Something this special definitely calls for a toast.” She went over to the wine rack and took down some glasses then pulled the bottle of honey wine she had chilling in the fridge and popped the cork. “Of course, the big question is, how much celebrating were you looking to do?”

Nick took a long whiff of the air in the kitchen and the meal cooking on the stove. “I had considered going out to supper somewhere, but after smelling the wonderful aroma of what you're in the middle of, I'm all for staying right here and enjoying it,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Judy gave a wide smile. “That sounds great to me as well. A wonderful, home cooked meal and an evening with my two best friends. I'm in,” she said while creating a group hug.

Beth handed her friends a glass of honey wine. “That was easy,” she said with a broad grin. “To Jules and Nick and your new unit.” She clinked glasses and the three took sips. “Now, you two hit the shower while I finish up in here. After supper we'll come up with something a bit more celebratory,” she said with a wry smile while taking another sip. Nick and Judy gave each other coy looks at Beth's shower statement. After a moment they shrugged their shoulders, took a couple more sips of wine and headed off to the bathroom. “Oh, and since this is a special occasion, it's a tie only formal affair,” Beth added while she continued to fix supper.

“Naked dining. Somehow I get the feeling from her current attire that this is a common event around here,” Nick snickered while accompanying Judy to the shower.

Judy gave him a wry grin, “I hope you're ready for one hell of a naughty night.”


End file.
